The Lost and Found
by thecalrog
Summary: Overwatch is gone. Lena, in the five years that Overwatch is dismantled embarks on a series of adventures, mishaps and unlikelihoods as she fights her demons in a bid to define to herself, who she truly is. Expect sex, drugs and Rock and Roll, no I'm serious.


"It's beautiful" Lena heard herself saying as she gazed out over the city below.

The planes overhead, making their way to Heathrow lit up the night sky like constellations of red, white and green. Not too far off, she could see the Houses of Parliament in all their gothic glory as they bathed in the warm glow of the street lights. She sipped her drink and shivered as the cool November air bit and gnawed at her skin. The rooftop was smouldering with activity as associates established relationships and secrets were traded among London's elite stock brokers. She felt totally out of place.

"Macallan 57? Oh my you have expensive taste" said a voice from behind her.

Lena turned to see James Wilson, a soft faced 'old money' philanthropist and the richest man in London and, she supposed by proxy, the whole world.

"It was a favourite of an old friend" she replied. The man smiled and stood next to her, leaning against the railings.

"If you want to keep warm, your drinking the wrong stuff" he chuckled.

Tracer had been out of the game for three years now and it was her twenty-third birthday. James being the man he is had to have a party attended by the famous Lena Oxton. Lena hugged her arms, the skin-tight dress provided little protection from the wind.

"I have a favour to ask of you Tracer, in truth, I imagine you suspected an ulterior motive. Would you humour me?" he said after a brief silence.

"Of course, James" she said.

"Brilliant! Essentially, I may have caught wind of a massive conspiracy to undermine the government."

Tracer sighed, people had been clawing at her ankles for her to come back but she didn't have the heart for it. Without her family she lacked the drive she once held that drove so many people mad. Still, she remained curious and decided to honour the man's request.

"Let me guess, Vishkar?" she replied nonchalantly.

"ye- how on earth did you know?" replied Wilson in disbelief.

In truth there weren't many people it could be. Talon, Vishkar or rogue omnics seemed to be the root of all evil these days.

"They own India, and ever since Lucio brought down their regime in Brazil they have been poking around the commonwealth looking to abuse the instability."

Wilson gave out a chuckle "You're sharper than you look you know that, Oxton?"

Lena smiled and raised her glass for a toast. "I'm not helping you Wilson" she said. "The only reason you want me to bring them down is because all their competitors are here and colluding with you." She gestured towards the other businessmen in the crowd.

Wilson grinned, "its free market economics in action sweetheart" he opened his communicator "Here, add my number and if you do change your mind then you can let me know".

Tracer didn't want to, she hated shady manoeuvrings but at the same time she wasn't an idiot either. James Wilson owing you a favour is a priceless gift in the modern world and the man's grin widened to a brilliant smile.

"Someone mark a calendar, I think your heart has stopped bleeding, Miss Oxton" he winked at her.

"Ha! Don't count on it, love" she laughed as she walked away. Lena headed back inside and out of the cold and mingled with the guests. The rest of the party was spent nursing the drink and trying, and failing, to deflect conversations about her time in overwatch. As people started to filter out she headed for the elevator and stepped inside. Just as it closed a hand grasped the edge, forcing it open. Through it stepped her old flame, Marcus.

"Marcus?"

"Lena!"

The two embraced like old friends. Lena pulled back and looked him over and giggled as she noticed that despite the tux, his hair was still wild and unkempt, his beard scruffy and body the picture of athletic ability.

"I haven't seen you since you left for that god-awful interview" Lena grinned "You got a right grilling!"

Marcus chuckled nervously at the embarrassing memory. "We weren't very popular at the end of it all were we?" he sighed before adding that "maybe it was for the best."

"We can all do good" Lena said, looking up at the muscular agent, "even if we aren't all together like before"

Marcus nodded in agreement and they stood awkwardly for a moment before the car reached the lobby. "Hey, Trace?" he began.

"Yes love?" Lena replied, turning to face him.

"Why are here?"

"James wanted to ask me something, why?"

"Was it about the treasonous plot?"

Lena wondered, she had heard that Marcus left for MI6 after Overwatch went tits up. If he was taking James' tip seriously then perhaps she should too. Lena nodded.

"Can I swing by your place tomorrow, at 1300? I'll drop off the briefing pack the MoD made for you." He held her hands, almost begging her. Finally, she relented and agreed to meet him. "I know you wanted out but it's like you said to me when you signed up the slipstream: The worl-"

"Don't" she raised a hand to stop him "I said I'll do it, okay?" She replied half sighing. Marcus thanked her and walked away, slinging his blazer over his shoulder and pulling his shirt from his waist. Lena smiled: he hadn't changed one bit.

When she reached the warehouse she called home, she pulled off the dress and stretched. Alfred, the bastion unit she'd repurposed into a training bot plodded towards her with a tank top and shorts to clothe herself in. She slipped into them and blinked her way to the second floor, across the monkey bars, foam bits and other obstacles shed created to train with. She opened the door to the repurposed control room which now served as a luxury loft apartment. The TV mimed a news story about the murmurings of a second omnic crisis brewing in Russia before cutting to an update on the destruction of a North Korean town by the leviathan that plagued the east china sea. Lena sighed and slumped into her bed, closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

The next Friday, Tacer was at the back of a club in a set of denim shorts, a Guns n' Roses tee and a hoodie as she watched the crowd bounce to the riffs of a Biffy Clyro tribute act from beneath her hood. She loved clubs like this, she didn't have to worry about people noticing her. She strode onto the floor and joined the mass of bodies. She moved her jumped and screamed along to Wolves of Winter, a personal favourite of hers, as she forgot about the troubles of the world. A girl presumably on Ketamine based on her wild eyed smile and erratic movements danced with her as they let loose. The pair were focused solely on each other as they watched each other dance. The girl was had blonde hair, probably dyed based on the black roots, and magical blue eyes that bore deep into Lena's. She wore the same canvas sneakers that Lena did, unlike the boots that the rest of the crowd mostly sported. Her style was grungy, she looked rough and wild and Lena found herself enamoured by her. The woman moved her hips and bobbed her head to the music and Lena tried emulate it. Noticing it, the woman smiled and came closer to her as the chorus hit and the crowd became increasingly dense.

"let's head to my place, yeah? I've got something I think you'll love" she winked seductively and Lena felt herself losing control as she nodded dumbly.

Lena loved that night, she felt alive, happy even. For the first time in ages she felt like she could let someone else take the lead and right now, she couldn't care less that it was grungy and rough looking girl that seduced her so expertly. Lead by the hand into the back of a taxi, Lena's mind spun from the alcohol. She giggled and snuggled up to the mysterious woman as the driver peeked at them through the rear view mirror.

"Who are you?" Lena said quietly, looking deep into the girl's murky eyes.

"Tonight, I'm the ride of your life" she replied and leant in to kiss. Lena, so unbelievably out of her depth simply opened her mouth to receive her. The kissing seemed to last forever and Lena grew more and more comfortable in the presence of this stranger. They arrived at a penthouse suite not long after one in the morning and Lena was surprised by her home.

"Woah, you live here?" she exclaimed in her typical blunt tone.

"No, but the guy that does is in shanghai for a few weeks" she said bluntly.

Lena hesitated "what? No I can't do this, not in someone's house" she said turning to leave. Lena felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see the girl with the hood down, revealing her frizzy hair and her face which carried her sexuality in a subtle yet irresistible manner. Again she found herself immobilised as the girl pulled her close, groping her bum and pulling her into the multi-million-pound suite in the process.

She held a pill to her lips and swallowed it before presenting Lena with another. She opened her mouth and the girl placed the little pill onto her tongue. What followed was a series of ecstatic hours filled with pure hedonism as the pair indulged every whim and secret fantasy the other held be it alcohol, the mysterious pills or even the rare truffles the owner of the property had kept in the fridge.

Tracer awoke to the brilliant light of an early winter morning as it pierced the glass of the suite. "Hey you there, love?" she said.

There was no reply. Lena sat up and looked herself in the large mirror above the bed. She was naked bar her accelerator and in amazing shape despite the hangover and the 'I just had many hours of sex and drugs' look. She pulled on her clothes and noticed a note on the side table with a telephone number on it.

 _Tracer,_

 _Had to dash the gent will be in by 12:00._

 _You had a lot of fun last night so call me when you want more._

 _Sophie_

'Ah, so that was her name', thought Tracer before it dawned on her that it was 12:05. She heard a rumble outside the door as well as a chink and an expletive as the man dropped his keys. Left with little choice, Lena was forced to launch herself out the bathroom window, note in hand. She cursed herself, how could she have done this? The landing was rough, falling fifty stories would kill any normal person but Lena dashed forward at the last second making it as if she tripped over at eighty miles an hour.

What worried Lena most, as she slipped back into her room was that she truly had enjoyed the experience. Letting someone else take control and force her into new things was exhilarating however, she didn't like what had happened. Tracer was known to be an irrepressible force for good and Lena knew she was an icon and a role model to millions if not billions of people and yet she could help but enjoy how liberating the night was to her.

Lena was still smiling when Marcus knocked on the door.

"Hey Trace," he said walking past her, oblivious as usual. "I have the dossier here, it'sgot everythi- Jesus Christ you look rough" she said, finally noticing her bed hair. Then, his eyes narrowed like a hawk. He came close to her face and spoke firmly. "Look here." He held up a finger.

Lena began to ask Marcus what he was doing but he cut her off. "Look" he said firmly and moved his finger about. She followed it as best she could but he turned around and put his hand on his hips. "Are you fucking high?" he said, turning around in disbelief?

"What? Ho-"

"Your pupils are dilated that mean it's either too bright, which it isn't. Or you you're in love with me, but given how you never spoke to me since you turned me down, I'm willing to be it's not that either." He said, almost pitying her.

Lena said nothing. She wanted to cry, as she looked up into his eyes. "I…" she began

Marcus seemed to calm down at the sight of her helplessness. "Lena, I don't care what you did but you're going off the rails and the world still needs you." He said. "Look, come work this job with me. It'll clear your head, get it back in the game and most importantly, it'll get you over Overwatch"

Lena sighed, she told him how lonely she'd been, as an extrovert she needed people to sustain her, to care for and to protect. On her own, Lena realised she'd been wallowing in self-pity. Lena had enough off the misery and decided she needed to do some good again.

Lena got up and placed the note on her desk before heading to the door. "Cheers, love" she grinned "I guess you were the cavalry this time" she laughed.

So too did Marcus, "Let us depart, Double-oh Oxton" he smiled opening the door for her.

Parked outside the entrance to her warehouse was a brand new Aston Martin DB30 Vulture. "Woah!" Tracer exclaimed "It's not very secret though, is it?"

Marcus laughed "It's not government issue, Trace. I bought it."

Lena opened the door and hopped inside excitedly, "where we off to then, Cap?"

Marcus took Lena to see Wilson, so that she could accept his offer and they sped through the streets wondering what she would bargain for. Lena looked out the window as they headed for the business centre in the City of London in which the metal spires strained towards the sky, competing for light in the vibrant city.

"Marcus?" she said, breaking the silence. "How is everyone doing?"

Marcus smiled sympathetically and looked at her briefly, holding her gaze in the evening sun for a fleeting moment as he noted the concern and anguish on her face. "Mercy has her own private clinic, very high tech. Winston is developing new shielding technology in Gibraltar, Torbjorn is retired and Reinhardt has been doing private protection work for Wilson."

"What about Amelie?" Tracer asked solemnly, "did she really kill Gerard?"

Marcus sighed as he pulled up for a red light. "It's hard to believe it Trace, but she's barely even Amelie anymore." He pulled away at speed "It's like a monster wearing her skin" he added.

Lena nodded slightly, Amelie had taught her how to be an agent. She was her mentor and her corruption worried Lena, after all she was the strongest willed woman she had ever met. Lena couldn't admit it had even happened until now, which was good, Lena needed to accept life as it is and move on before she caused too much harm.

The car pulled up to the lobby of the massive skyscraper where James Wilson stood waiting. "I knew you couldn't stay out the game for long, Lena" he called out.

"Yes well, the world could always use heroes, right?" she grinned and shook his hand.

"I won't mention the reward; I expect you'll want a favour in return some-time soon so we'll leave it open, yeah?" Lena went to reply but stopped after a loud explosion was seen from the tower of London. "Jesus those mad bastards!" Wilson exclaimed, "I got tipped off about this but I never-"

"I gotta go, Wilson" she replied before blinking to the cars as passers-by gawked at the smoke spilling into the night sky. The pair raced through the streets until they reached the gothic tower, from which leaked a foul smelling plume of smoke. The wall was plastered with pictures of bombs and pigs. Which could only mean one thing…

Suddenly the doors blasted open and there stood Roadhog and Junkrat. RoadHog's head was adorned with the Royal Crown while the smaller man twirled his sceptre pointing at places laced with explosives and blowing them up.

The former agents squared off against them, their faces determined and just. Junkrat launched himself onto a ledge and began firing at them. Marcus tried dodging by leaping behind a car but got caught on the Hogs chain and yanked across the courtyard. Lena blinked around the man, firing ceaselessly at him as he spun about wildly trying to get a bead on her. Junkrat detonated a bomb near Marcus, rendering him unconscious as the pair headed for a chopper and sidecar to escape in. Tracer blinked towards a news helicopter and hopped on board.

"Terribly sorry, loves but I need yer chopper. Scoot over for us" she said quickly. The terrified pilot nodded and the crew in the back seemed frenzied as they filmed her take off from within the helicopter. Tracer's blood rushed as she flew low over the streets following the pursuit as they headed towards the mouth of the Thames. During the chase, Tracer was acutely aware of the other people in the helicopter with them. She couldn't take any unnecessary risks with them on board, which stressed her out. She swooped left, avoiding a large crane as the chase reached its climax in the street below. They'd finally been cornered at the end of the pier and Lena lept out of the chopper and rolling to a stop in front of them.

"Hand 'em over, now" she said cockily.

RoadHog grunted and passed her the staff, while Jamison sighed and took off the crown.

"You're a fast one, cobber" he replied raising his hands. "Although…" he added, looking up.

Roadhog latched onto the news chopper as it came for a close up. Junkrat blew the pair high into the sky and commandeered the craft before throwing out the entire crew. Lena blinked towards them, altering their momentum and reducing the damage hitting the ground would have. Tracer looked back the helicopter but it was almost a mile out to see now.

"We're live at the scene of Overwatch's first act in years, or is it? Tracer, first of all thank you for saving us!" the woman said. Lena paused for a moment, shocked by her tenacity. She'd just shrugged off a fall from almost thirty feet and started an interview. Lena chuckled.

"Of course not, love I did doing this for King and country"

"So you do this full time now?"

"No, but if they ever need the cavalry" she winked "I'll be here"

Lena waited for Marcus to arrive but he never did, he'd gotten a nasty infection from the hook and a broken arm and ribs… and a concussion. Lena shook her head at that and cocked a half smile. At Overwatch he was notorious for getting incapacitated before a fight really got tough. Lena thought that maybe somethings really don't change.

She handed back the jewels to a representative of the Crown who invited her to Windsor, to be thanked in person. Lena agreed, while she never did these thigs for the rewards, meeting the monarch of her country was certainly one reward she couldn't refuse.

She retired to her favourite pub in Kings Row: The George and Dragon where she sat quietly in a booth, enjoying the atmosphere as the drunk patrons attempted to try stand up. She cheered a large man as he cracked a few genuinely funny jokes before bowing and falling over in a drunken mess. This truly made the crowd laugh and Lena almost spat out her drink after seeing it. As the laughter died down a voice addressed Lena.

"I'm disappointed you wouldn't call, darling"

Lena looked up from the Newspaper to see Sophie. "I-" she began.

"Got cold feet?"

"No not that"

"Then what?" she asked, not indignantly but rather curiously, as if she expected Lena to have been scared off.

"Got caught" Lena replied after a moment, she looked down ashamedly.

Sophie took a seat next her and came close. She lifted Lena's chin to look her in the eyes. "So it wasn't because what we did was wrong?" she bit her lip.

"yeah maybe a little bit of that too" Lena replied giggling.

Sophie ordered a drink and some chips and the two sat, continuing to enjoy the company of the patrons in various stages of drunken stupor. Suddenly, Sophie got up and approached the stand. A volley of wolf whistles and cheers erupted from the onlookers and Lena laughed as one of the received a painful elbow to the ribs from his girlfriend.

"This one, is for my lover" she said provocatively as the cheering continued.

Then, she started to sing. Lena blushed and the crowd roared as she sung the latest pop song 'Wanting You' by the Shambali Sisters. It wasn't music Lena or Sophie liked all the much but the song was pretty clear in its message. Lena ate a chip as Sophie sang, blasting the chorus out of the park and giving Lena a little wink on the sly. She watched in awe as she captivated the crowd who seemingly fell in love, jealous girlfriends and all. The song finally ended after a brilliant climax and Sophie curtsied and laughed.

"Don't worry ladies, I'm a dyke" she said nodding at the girl who'd elbowed her boyfriend earlier as the men seemed to simultaneously groan and applaud the fact they had a lesbian in their midst. She made her way back to Lena and sat next to her but this time it was Lena's turn to come close.

"You're amazing, Sophie" she said as the next drunken man took to the stage. Lena clung to her shoulder and yawned, it had been a long day and she felt tired all of a sudden. After a long period of quiet observation Lena finally spoke.

"I wish I could still do that" Lena sighed.

"What, sing?" Sophie replied.

"Nah, I can't sing, I mean just being me in public."

"Why not?"

"People will recognise me" she said "then they'll want to know more"

Sophie looked into her eyes for what felt like a long time before replying. "They'll only ever want what you choose to show them, Tracer." She said. "People will only want more if you come across as if you had already told them everything."

"I guess" Lena replied, unsure. The silence returned as the pair sat leaning on one another in the leather chair.

"Okay!" said the landlord from the stage "my daughter just dumped her boyfriend and now he wants his rigging back" the crowd moaned and laughed the news and Sophie laughed too as shouts of 'wanker' and 'tosser' reverberated through the pub.

"But! But he's allowed us one final act, what a gracious bastard he is, right? So would any of you lot like to take the mike?" he asked.

The man who'd fallen put up his hand. "I'd prefer it if you could stand, sir. Lord knows this guy would love to sue."

Suddenly, Sophie removed Lena's hood and stood up. "Tracer would like to!" she shouted. Lena looked up in horror as the patrons spun to look at her. One by one they all smiled and cheered as Lena rose from her seat.

The crowd roared as she took the microphone and stepped onto the stage. "Welcome!" she said "you'know, this is genuinely my favourite pub in the whole world, you know that guys?"

This sent them wild, Tracer was, after all, a megastar. "I can't sing and I'm not funny so I had to get lost in time to stand out" she said half truthfully as the crowd laughed. "I did try magic tricks when I was younger" she said as the crown seemed to fall quiet. "I liked to call myself Lena the legend" she added as the audience erupted into laughter.

"It took a while" Lena said as she became more confident "disappearing is a lot easier when you can do this!" She recalled as the crowd laughed.

"Where'd she go?" asked a particularly drunk customer.

Lena blinked. "Behind you, love!" she said as the crowd buzzed with excitement. "I'm magic, really!"

This time Lena laughed too, they all did until a shot rang out outside.

Lena froze, her ear twitched as a loud roar could be heard "Get behind me!" it called as a flurry of gunshots ricocheted off the outer walls of the pub. Lena recognised the voice and ran out to meet it. Sure enough, Reinhardt was holding off a group of Talon agents as they tried to make their way past him.

"Lena! It is good to see you again!" he bellowed as a grenade detonated on his shield, saving another Omnic as it scrambled away.

"Do you think you could give me a hand? I'm not as young as I used to be!" he laughed as another volley stuck the shielding.

"Aw," Tracer giggled "here I was thinking you could handle yourself" she grinned drawing her pistols. It was then that a cheer rose up from within the pub as they tried to get a view of what was going on.

Lena dashed to meet a flanking Talon agent, which allowed Reinhardt to fire strike the bomb. The front propulsion engine was hit and the machine now listed forwards and made a loud screech as it forced itself along the cobbled street.

"You didn't bring enough guys" Lena quipped as she somersaulted a pair of combatants trying again to flank Reinhardt and shot them both in the head.

Lena giggled as she landed and was about to speak until a masked figure appeared behind her. "Death comes" it said, eerily as it seemed to expend and create new shotguns from nothing as it spun about, decimating Reinhardt's shield and knocking him backwards.

"Tracer, run!" Reinhardt shouted as he swung at the masked assailant.

"Not a chance, love" she said as she decimated the last of the mercenary's escort and ducked behind a post box to avoid a buckshot.

Tracer watched as the figure seemed to slip in and out of a cloud of smoke, similar to herself when her accelerator was off, as he dodged every swipe that Reinhardt took.

She bolted an attached her pulse bomb to the masked man and blasted him into smoke. Lena would've pursued him but she worried about Reinhardt, who limped towards her. "Thank you may friend!" he said, breathing heavily.

"What is this thing?" Lena asked inquisitively.

"It was a bomb; they were going to blow up the omnium" he said. "Mr. Wilson said to come here, in case the secret service didn't pick up on it in time"

"Wilson?" Lena said, she was cut off by a ringing sound in Reinhardt's helmet.

"What?!" he shouted, I'll be right over Mr. Wilson he said.

"Talon are attacking Wilson, they know he's got a mole"

Lena nodded, she would have to go instead because there was no way Reinhardt could make it in time and she bounded off towards Wilson's towering offices.

Tracer tapped her foot as the elevator seemed to crawl up the side of the building. The insufferable music did make her chuckle a little but she remained focused. The doors opened and she ran out to see a standoff. On her left stood Two women and her right, Marcus and James. Drawing her pistols, she joined her friends as the air thickened with an odd tension. One woman, of Indian descent introduced herself as Symmetra. One of those weird light manipulators Vishkar use to build cities and enslave the population, she was the architect of Brazils occupation last july. The other, eyed Lena cautiously, scanning for an exit.

Symmetra created a chair and spoke indignantly. "If you refuse to hand over the esteemed gentleman then me and Widowmaker will have to bring order violently"

Suddenly, Lena seemed to realise who the blue skinned assassin was. "Marcus, that's Am-"

"I know" he said, cutting her off and raising his rifle.

Symmetra's ear grumbled and Lena noticed the gravelly voice of the masked man on the other end.

"Vishkar and Talon want him de-" she stopped and looked up. Tracer and Marcus retrained their guns on them.

"We've been told your mole has been dealt with, you may live free once again Mr. Wilson" she said getting up "but if you ever bring disorder to my operations again then I will have to kill you"

They left via VTOL and Lane stared into the eyes of her former mentor, Amelie Lecroix, as the bay doors closed and they jetted off into the distance.

Lena comforted Wilson as he sat down, clutching a bruised rib. "I guess I owe you a little more than a favour, huh?" he said wincing.

"You can worry about that later, love" Lena replied "But yeah, you do" she giggled.

"Well you won't be the worst person I've been indebted to, go on get some rest, my guys say the police are here and the last thing you need is more questions" added Wilson, motioning towards his personal elevator in the lobby.

When Lena got back to the warehouse she was exhausted. Bastion greeted her and chortled as he wandered off towards his charging station. She kicked off her shoes and stretched her toes, shuddering as they cracked. She threw off her bomber jacket and yawned before vaulting the airborne apparatus to reach her room. Throwing open the door she walked lazily towards the fridge, from which she yanked a ready meal and pierced the plastic while humming along to Californication.

Then she stopped as her voiced became backed by an accompanied guitar. Lena spun to see Sophie sat in the corner, legs crossed with Lena's Fender Stratocaster, and plucking away to the old tune. "New music is so crap, don't you think?" she said nonchalantly.

"Well there's nothing wrong with it, I just prefer the classics" Lena replied. "What are you doing in my house?" she added, confused by the girl's presence.

"You kinda bolted after your magic show, busy saving the world again?" she said. There was something about that, in the way she emphasised 'again' that made Lena believe she was trying to make a point.

"Well, I guess I was, yeah" Lena said at last. There was a short silence as Tracer watched Sophie play about with the dusty old guitar before the ping of the microwave broke it and she turned to her dinner.

"So can you play?" Sophie asked, laying the guitar back in its case and climbing off the bed.

"I used to" Lena replied with a mouth full of pasta.

Sophie laughed and stepped forward, brushing aside some of Lena's hair as she ate. "It's not something you forget, love" she said.

Lena backed off slightly. "It's from a different time" she noted sadly.

"It doesn't have to be; you know?" Sophie said, as she sat on the sofa and rested her legs on the coffee table. Lena sat beside her, much to her own surprise, and sighed.

"I haven't really had a chance to be me since Slipstream" she said "and now I do have the chance I feel like I'm letting everyone down by indulging myself" she added as she spooned another mouthful of pasta into her mouth.

"Indulging yourself is good from time to time, Lena" Sophie said placing a hand on her thigh.

Lena went tense. She was back in that club again, captivated and powerless. Everything Sophie said seemed to resonate with her, deep in her being. "Maybe we should have a little session, then?" she heard herself say.

About an hour later, Marcus was over with a large drumkit and speakers and setting them up for them to play to. "Do you play, Sophie?" Marcus asked, the two having hit it off well.

"Drums" she said to everyone's surprise.

"Nice!" said Lena "Looks like Mr. Lennox gets to play guitar for once" she giggled.

They were set up and ready, though neither of the two former overwatch agents noticed the camera facing them as they began their first song.

Sophie began her intro, and Lena recognised it as _Can't Stop_ by _The Red Hot Chili Peppers_ so she began her opening riff. Marcus caught on too as he accompanied them on the bass, the trio growing louder until the crescendo reached its peak and Lena burst into her solo. Marcus responded in perfect synergy.

 _Cant stop addicted to the shindig_

 _Chop top he says I'm gonna win big_

The group blended perfectly with each other as they rocked out until dawn broke and Marcus got a call from MI6. Lena sat in the roof garden with Sophie watching the secretly recorded set as she looked at how happy she was. Lena had loved it, the thrill of being in the moment with other people and the freedom to not care about what comes next or what happened earlier.

Lena turned to Sophie, who lay next to her on the bed "when should put that on the internet" she said. Sophie said nothing, instead she nodded and bit her lip before straddling Tracer and leaning in for a kiss. A kiss that, this time, was returned in full.


End file.
